Guila
|kanji = ギーラ |rōmaji = Gīra |age = 16 |birth = December 6 |race = Human |height = 165cm (5'5") |weight = 53kg (117Ibs) |bloodtype = A |gender = Female |hair = Black |eye = n/a |abilities = Explosion |equipment = Rapier Lance |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |family = Dale † Zeal Gowther |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 7 |seiyu = Mariya Ise |rank = Crystal|english = Carrie Keranen }} is a Holy Knight, the daughter of Holy Knight Dale who disappeared during a mission, and Zeal's older sister. After becoming one of the New Generation of Holy Knights, Guila was sent to kill the Seven Deadly Sins in the Capital of the Dead. As such, she is the primary antagonist of the Capital of the Dead arc. Appearance Guila is a young female with a slim build and long black hair. Her eyes are very narrow, giving the impression to be closed at all times. After first being defeated by Meliodas, her hair is cut so her bangs cover her forehead. Armor Her first attire consisted of a single white one piece with a small white coat, with long white high heel boots. She did not wear any armor other than her gloves and knee protectors. She also wore a pale pink headband on her head. From her appearance at the Vaizel Fight Festival and on, she wears a full body armor. Personality Guila is a very dedicated knight who is so faithful that she killed herself in order to chase Elizabeth Liones and the Seven Deadly Sins who entered the Capital of the Dead. She is also extremely confident in her abilities and strength, seeing as how she readily fought Diane and Meliodas together at the same time. Despite her cold nature, Guila shows a soft side toward her little brother, Zeal. Guila has some sense of justice, as shown by her dislike of Helbram for making the Deadly Sins seem villainous when they did nothing. History As a child, Guila with her father met the Seven Deadly Sins in person, seemingly admired them. Guila's father was a Holy Knight who disappeared during a mission, which resulted in many deaths. At some point, Guila was initiated into the Holy Knights and obtained the rank of apprentice, becoming the disciple of the Holy Knight, Helbram. Only a day before she tracked down the Seven Deadly Sins to the Capital of the Dead, she still maintained the rank of an apprentice and lacked the strength of an accomplished Holy Knight. Seemingly promoted after having drunk the blood of a demon and gaining tremendous power, she became involved in the plot of the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson, placing her among the ranks of the enigmatic "New Generation" of Holy Knights. Plot Capital of the Dead arc Guila tracks down the Sins to a small village said to be the gateway to the Capital of the Dead. Once there, and after seeing Meliodas and the others enter the place , she interrogates Ellen and her brother for information on how to do the same, and is told that "a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path". Still uncertain on the specifics of entry , she decides killing herself to be the quickest means of reaching the Capital of the Dead and without hesitation, pierces her heart. Appearing before Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, and Hawk in the Capital of the Dead, the group wonders how she entered, to which Guila explains that she died to gain entrance and greets Meliodas and Diane, introducing herself as a Holy Knight. Drawing her rapier, Meliodas instructs Elizabeth and Hawk to escape. Guila launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, and comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities and manages to trap Guila, though the Holy Knight easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion and dodges Meliodas' rapid succession of attacks, while complimenting Meliodas' skill, and questioning why he doesn't uses his sword before attacking with a quick thrust of her rapier. Meliodas counters Guila's attack and reflects it back at her. However, Guila is revealed to be unharmed and explains that she was aware of Meliodas' "Full Counter" ability, then requesting that the two Sins satisfy her. Though both Meliodas and Diane launch a barrage of attacks against her, Guila easily overwhelms them with her ability, "Explosion". Before she is able to deliver a devastating blow, however, she is stopped by Ban. She asks that Ban release her rapier, and reveals the name of his ability, "Snatch", proceeding to explain that its details aren't well known to the kingdom. The Holy Knight then fires a "Drift Bomb" at Ban, whose explosion forces the Fox's Sin to release her rapier. Meliodas quickly attacks while her guard is down, only for her to dodge all his strikes and counter with a smokescreen generated with a snap of her fingers before striking him in the back with another explosion. With Ban recovered, she comments on his immortality, then telling him it is different from invincibility and that no matter how many times he regenerates, he will be turned into sliced meat before her. Guila then launches an attack on all three Sins at once, seemingly overpowering them with relative ease. While managing to wound Diane, she is attacked by Meliodas and Ban, though effortlessly knocks Meliodas away and slices off Ban's arm. Stabbing Ban though the throat, she is caught off guard by King, who thrusts his spear through Ban's torso, sending her crashing into one of the many crystals that dot the Capital of the Dead. Guila comments that King's betrayal, though unfortunate, was expected, to which King responds that he never had any intention to ally with them, and asks her to relay a message to Gilthunder, whom he calls her superior. Insulted at the notion that the Gilthunder is her superior, Guila tells King to save his jokes for sleep-talking and fires explosive "Shot Bombs" at him. King, however, easily counters her attack, which leads her to compliment his power and his capacity to use it in conjunction with his sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol. She requests that all four of them attack her at once, but King replies that he will fight her alone. Guila readies herself to fight King, but, much to her surprise, finds her cheek cut by King's spear before she has time to react. A barrage of continuous strikes rain down upon her as she rapidly dodges and defends King's relentless attack. Overwhelmed by the speed and accuracy of King's spear, she flees to higher ground and deflects King's spear with an explosion. Raising her rapier skyward, she activates her attack "Brilliant Detonation", but is overcome when King multiples Chastiefol into numerous smaller spears that swiftly pierce her from behind, destroying the crystal she is standing on and burying her under it is debris. Though severely injured, she rises from the debris and attacks an unguarded King, stating that even if he defends himself, he wouldn't come out unscathed if he is attacked at close range. Just before her attack reaches, Meliodas repels it back at her, the force of the explosion having sent her soul back to the living world. Meliodas' group encounters her unconscious body once they have also returned and contemplate what they should do with her, with Meliodas commenting that they should leave it to him. Sometime later she is found by Helbram tied to a tree, with a new haircut and her face written and drawn on, much to the amusement of her master. Vaizel Fight Festival arc Guila, and her master Helbram, are ordered by their superior, Hendrickson, to bring Twigo and Jericho to the unrevealed place where the corpse of the demon is chained and kept. Both of them then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and references Guila as an example to said qualities. While the two hesitated, Guila reminds them that since they are now aware of the Demon, they would not be allowed to leave. After both of them drink the fluid, Twigo gradually explodes due to being incompatible with the blood. On the other hand, Jericho suffers immense pain but survives the occasion. Later, Jericho and Guila, along with another armored Holy Knight, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures. Wielding new weapons and adorning new armor, they head towards Vaizel. The three soon arrive at Vaizel, interrupting the Fight Festival, and making an entrance by delivering a subtle shower of explosive flares. Guila, soon after, finds Meliodas. After a short greeting, Guila, pointing her lance towards him, releases several flares, which stop midway. When Meliodas jumps to destroy one of them, it suddenly explodes, triggering multiple explosions, that together result in a gigantic explosion. As he collapses, Guila thanks him for cutting her hair while adding make-up on her earlier, stating that the person most important to her complimented it, referring to Zeal. After Jericho also defeats Ban, both state their main foe still remains. Few moments later, King appears from behind. Guila and Jericho immediately and relentlessly attack him, but are easily stopped by King using Chastiefol's different forms. After some time, as King yawns and states that he has warmed up, Guila and Jericho are shown to be defeated and collapsed. After defeating the two, King, deducing that the attack on him was to divert the Sins from the Holy Knight's actual goal, interrogates as to what it is. He then declares that the Sins will win; Guila retorts back, declaring that the contrary. Not long after, both stand up again, ready to fight King. They again attack King relentlessly, but are again stopped with ease by King using Chastiefol's "Sunflower" form. When King releases them with several projectiles from "Sunflower", Jericho and Guila resign to their fate, realizing that they cannot defeat King. That instant, Helbram, who has been under the disguise of "Love Helm", vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, and rescues his subordinates. Helbram stays behind to fight King, which prompts Guila and Jericho to immediately state their readiness to support him. He instead instructs them to recover the target: Meliodas and his sword. Jericho and Guila soon arrive at the other battlefield, where Guila, noticing that the targets have already been captured, then extends her hand to help Elizabeth after Griamore releases his barrier over the princess, replying that her duty also included a princess' protection when Veronica states that she will be taking Elizabeth. When Veronica retorts that she also has Griamore, Hawk attempts to stop Guila. The Holy Knight, after attacking him with her lance, points the weapon towards Veronica. She, dismissing Veronica's authority, orders her to hand Elizabeth over, which leads Griamore to surrounds her and Jericho in a barrier for their insolence. Guila's attempt to break it backfires when she is damaged by her own explosion. After Elizabeth manages to flee while Griamore and Veronica's attention is focused on her, Guila offers to help. When Griamore refuses, she reveals that her orders were to retrieve the princess, dead or alive, and that she had planted explosive mines around Vaizel, as one of those explodes, and fatally injures Veronica, who was chasing Elizabeth. The barrier then break due to Griamore saddest over Veronica death. Griamore tearfully and angrily turns to attack Guila, but is defeated with one attack from behind. Jericho states her worries about injuring the son of a Great Holy Knight, and comments on Guila's insane nature when she suggests to merely report that the Deadly Sins killed Veronica and Griamore. As Guila walks towards Elizabeth and asks her to come with them, a collapsed Griamore angrily questions them as to Hendrickson's goal. Immediately as Guila replies that it is the resurrection of the Demon Clan, Ban, despite heavily injured, attacks Jericho, stating that he cannot take a nap after hearing that. Guila then captures Elizabeth, who, hugging Veronica's body, tearfully pleads for Meliodas to rescue her. As Guila tries to calm her, saying that Meliodas would not be rescuing her now, and Elizabeth once again cries his name, the Goddess Amber, inside which Meliodas is sealed, begins to darken, and then shatters, releasing a black colored substance, quickly forcing Guila to step back. It was then reveal to be Meliodas with half of his body cover in black mark, Guila wonders, while holding Meliodas' sword as to how is alive, only to find her hand cut before she could even notice any movement. As Hawk, shocked, gapes, Meliodas, completely emotionless, is holding Guila's cut hand, which is still grabbing his sword. When Guila scream in pain for losing her hand, Meliodas then swing his sword lightly and knock both Guila and Jericho. Jericho then healed Guila by using an Incantation Orb which restore her hand as well, but both Guila and Jericho were then easily defeated by Meliodas. Guila and Jericho were later been saved by Helbram during Diane furious attack and possible were taken back to the kingdom. Armor Giant arc After returning to the Kingdom of Liones, she and Jericho witnesses a knight reporting to Helbram of an Armor Giant being sighted at Ordan. Helbram gives the order to send Dawn Roar to go after its head, causing Jericho to grow slightly skeptical and decides to tail after the dangerous group of knights. When Dawn Roar returns with the head of the Armor Giant, Guila is ordered by Helbram to blow it up with her ability Explosion, without her knowing the true identity of the Armor Giant. Kingdom Infiltration arc Later outside the castle, Guila and Jericho were sparring until the latter saw their friend's uneasiness and stopped. Asking her partner of such strange behavior, Jericho revealed to Guila that she was skeptical of her master's orders of sending Dawn Roar instead of the New Generation and decided to tail them. Jericho mentions that she saw the Seven Deadly Sins battling and defeating the Armor Giant, and she sensed the powers of a Holy Knight and a demon within the monster. She receives a necklace from Jericho who retrieved it from the grave of the Armored Giant created by the Deadly Sins, and is immediately shocked when she recognizes the item. When the three Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - begin infiltrating Liones, she is ordered by Dreyfus and Helbram to stop them along with Jericho, Howzer, and Gilthunder. As they entered Hendrickson's magical research building, Guila requests Helbram for more information regarding her father's disappearance, leaving him slightly speechless, but agrees to tell her. Suddenly, the Holy Knights sense a subtle quake occurring underground and eventually discovers Diane. The Holy Knights begin attacking Diane, with Dreyfus finally sending her flying away to a nearby city with his technique ''Pulverize''. Realizing that her brother, Zeal is also in the city, Guila quickly departs to find him. During her search, she watches Helbram begin destroying buildings to frame Diane as the villain. Guila asks Helbram for an explanation, to which he replied by saying that the Holy Knights need a villain to become heroes themselves. Jericho tells Guila to ignore the the petty details and should go after Diane's head, when Guila questions her if she remembered why she drank the Demon's blood. Suddenly, Zeal finds Guila and begins running, when a building starts collapsing above. Without thinking, Diane leaps and dives forward to protect Zeal, causing herself to be completely immobilized. As the Holy Knights prepare to kill Diane, Howzer and Guila decides to step in to protect her. Howzer ask Guila if there was a chance of them winning which none of them believe so. Jericho try to make Guila to return back to the Holy Knights, but Guila point it is something she must do. Guila and Howzer combine their power to attack the Holy Knights with Bomb Cyclone as Jericho yelled at her to stop. As the storm died out, Jericho was completely defeated, but Gilthunder escape, Helbram protected himself, and Dreyfus was completely unaffected. Gilthunder went behind Guila to attack her, but Howzer protected which left Guila open to an attack from Dreyfus, until Gowther appear to save her. Howzer was surprised to see Gowther without his armor and fought against Dreyfus inside his mind. When Dreyfus broke free of Gowther Invasion, Guila was shock to see Gowther lost, but Howzer point out that thanks to him, Dreyfus left due to mental injury and Gilthunder took him away, leaving Helbram alone. Howzer try to attack Helbram until he summon Call of Inferno which was death smoke that was killing them. Diane stood up again to smash Helbram from using Inferno. Diane gave Zeal to Guila and told them to leave, but Howzer refuse and told her she should worry about herself than others. Helbram stood up again to use Killer Iceberg on Diane which put her to near-death state. Before finishing her off, King appear to save Diane. Howzer was surprised to see "Old Fart" again, but Guila point out that it was King which surprised Howzer. King went close to Howzer to punch him for failing to protect Diane which Howzer try to stop him since King's hand is bleeding. King went off to fight Howzer which both Howzer and Guila watch in amazed to King abilities, calling him a dependable ally and fearsome foe. When Helbram reveals his true form as a Fairy, Guila is shocked at her master's true appearance. When the batter is over, with King trapping Dreyfus, Guila reveals to the others that Hendrickson is planning on resurrecting the Demon Clan back to life. Afterwards, Guila is carrying an injured Jericho and asks Zeal if he is able to move, at which he confirms with a nod. Guila, along with Jericho and Zeal, decides to have a truce with the Deadly Sins and head out to save Elizabeth from Hendrickson. After being joined by Meliodas, Gilthunder, and Margaret, the group heads to the castle to rescue Elizabeth, but Vivian interferes and teleports the group to a forest. Fortunately, the group are sent back to Liones by Arthur's cloaked figure, who is soon revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. After freeing Elizabeth and Bartra, and proving Dreyfus crime. Jericho later awaken to her shock of the current situation and was displease as she wanted to defeat the Deadly Sins and demand Guila her reason for taking the demon blood which Guila revealed that she wanted to protect her brother, but lost her human heart along the way. However, Jericho revealed that she only cares about proving her brother wrong about woman being Holy Knight. When Hendrickson came and destroyed the castle, the latter later used Blood Awaken to turn the New Generation into Demon hybrids, which Guila and Jericho are trying to fight back. When a Hybrid Demon Muramo appeared to them, Guila blast the beast away while telling everyone she is fine while Gowther seem unsure. The others decide to go and save Elizabeth and help Meliodas while Ban and King cure the Hybrid Demon in Liones. Guila's transformation is seemingly halted by Gowther's Invasion abilities. After everyone is cured, Guila joined the Holy Knights as they surrounded Merlin's Old Castle to fight off Hendrickson until the latter appeared, defeating the Deadly Sins while in a new form. The Holy Knight fought off Hendrickson, but were no match until Elizabeth unlock her powers, healing everyone as it give them a second chance to fight off Hendrickson as Meliodas deliver the finishing move, killing Hendrickson and freeing Liones from the Holy Knights control. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc While Jericho was fussing over Ban saving her and losing her powers, Guila called out to Jericho and, to her surprise, looks over to see Guila in a dress. Jerico then exclaims "Guila! What's up with that girly outfit of yours!?". Guila replies,"Well, I am a girl. You look cute yourself, Jericho." Jericho then admits that she is jealous of the fact that Guila could keep her powers. Guila then explains that the reason she still has her Holy-Knight powers are the all because of the power of her 'love' and signals behind her. Jericho confusedly looks over Guila's shoulder and, in surprise and horror, spots Gowther through the window. Guila is later seen spending time with Gowther at the Boar Hat during the festival. Strangely, her younger brother Zeal is also shown during the festival alone at their dinner table, empty plates surrounding him and looking depressed. This seems to suggest that she abandoned Zeal to spend time with Gowther, contradicting her former devotion to her brother. This is later revealed to have been due to Gowther's brainwashing of her as he became interested in learning the feeling of love rather than friendship and as a result brainwashed both her and her brother by manipulating their memories, including making fake ones and showing real ones to have Guila be his lover to show him the feeling of love. Eventually, she returns to normal and apologizes to Zeal for abandoning him. She tells Gowther thank you for showing her the memories of her kind father as not all of the memories he showed her were fake and she leaves, politely rejecting him. In some point, she began to train the princess, Veronica Liones in sword fighting. Great Fight Festival arc When Denzel Liones decides to organize a strategy to deal with the Ten Commandments, Guila directs a group of Holy Knights towards Zeldon, accompanied by Veronica disguised like an apprentice of name Nikka. When Gustaf complains about the indifference of "Nikka", Guila pities this, provoking a scolding of her apprentice. Guila shudders to hear about the terrible situation that the Commandments cause throughout Britannia. However, when Denzel reveals that Gowther may be a possible member of the Ten Commandments, Guila is perplexed, wondering who Gowther really is. Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments invade Liones, Guila stays inside the castle to protect King Baltra and the princesses Margaret and Veronica. When the Holy Knights come in with the intention of evacuating the castle, all are confronted by Fraudrin and Grayroad. Guila tries to make Veronica flee with her, but this one reminds her that she must stay for the sake of her brother Zeal. However, Grayroad reveals that she had just captured in hiser eggs all the other humans in the castle, including Zeal, which alarms Guila terribly. When Merlin appears and encloses all the eggs within her ice magic, including Zeal, Guila watches Merlin's power in astonishment. After it captured Grayroad destroying almost the whole castle, Guila reminds her that she must release Zeal and the other hostages. Guila is then taken with the others in the Perfect Cube of Merlin and presence the death of Fraudrin at the hands of Meliodas. At some point past the battle, Guila finds Jericho by a lake while he reproaches Gustaf's death and his past actions. In that, Jericho ends up freezing the lake. Guila runs saying that it is a magical power similar to Gustaf's. Guilla assists with all the other Holy Knights in the meeting with King Bartra to decide who will be the new captain of the Holy Knights. When the king decides it will be Howzer, Guila indirectly scoffs by calling him a "substitute". Prelude to the New Holy War arc Guila is seen next to Jericho fighting against a horde of demons. Guila manages to beat several with her powers, but the two warriors are finally overcome. Despite the intervention of Howzer, the three are captured by a Copper Demon that intends to devour their souls, but they are saved by Solaseed whose body was actually being inhabited by one of the Four Archangels, who also heal all their wounds. Current arc When the Holy War unleashed, Guila form part of the "Search-and-Destroy Force" who will face directly the Demon Clan army. Before living, Zeal dismisses her asking her to return safely. When the group finally encounters the demon army, Howzer dubiously orders to attack. Howzer orders Guila to help him to break their formation, using her Brilliant Detonation in conjuction with the other Koly Knights attack to eliminate a good amount of demons, but the rest still unleashes their attacks against them, but all are diverted by Deathpierce. While the battle continues, Guila and the knights are oppressed by the difference of power and resources and are forced to consider a withdrawal. There, Guila observes with astonishment the display of power of Diane and King that manages to eliminate almost the entire army. Guila says that she is relived that the both are on their side. In the end, the demon army is defeated. Guila worries about Zeal when she sees several of the surviving demons heading to Liones, but Howzer reminds her that the Defensive Force will protect the kingdom. There, the wounds of Guile and all the other knights are healed by Elizabeth in an instant. Suddenly, a great demonic power falls on the battlefield, being, to everyone's surprise, Derieri. Following it, Estarossa appears who sought to take the Commandment of the latter. Estarossa releases his Black Hound, engulfing the entire army in a black flame alubios. However, Guilla and the others are saved by Diane who takes them underground to protect them from the flames. When the battle between Estarossa against Tarmiel and Sariel is unleashed, Guila waits expectantly for the result. When the Archangels return claiming to have won, Guila points out with fear the presence of Estarossa just behind, who was undergoing a transformation because of the commandments he had absorbed. As the battle intensifies, Howzer orders to retreat, Guila takes Elizabeth under her care. After Estarossa wounded the Archangels, he tries to go after Elizabeth. Although this warns him not to do it, Guila attacks Estarossa with her Shot Bomb. However, despite the endless explosions, Guila is desperate to see that Estarossa does not take a step back. Although King and Diane try to protect them, Estarossa goes through their defenses and with a simple bow, seriously wounds Guila by piercing his chest. Abilities/Equipment Guila is a skilled fencer who wields a rapier. Being only an ordinary apprentice Holy Knight with "barely any power" the day before she fought the Seven Deadly Sins, she gained incredible power by drinking the blood of a demon , enough of it to be able to overwhelm three Deadly Sins at once, albeit with them not having their sacred treasures. During her mission in Vaizel, Guila used a lance which, being on par with the Seven Deadly Sins' sacred treasures, greatly augmented her abilities. She is the only member of the New Generation Holy Knights to truly retain her powers. Abilities *'Explosion:' Guila's power that enables her to generate explosions at will. She uses it in conjunction with her rapier, and, later, lance. Power Level Relationships Holy Knights Helbram Guila was the disciple of Helbram. Jericho Guila and Jericho worked as a team under Helbram during the Vaizel and Kingdom Infiltration arcs. They seem to have a friendly relationship with each other, as she was the first one to welcome Jericho to the New Generation. Guila seems to regard Jericho with fondness, speaking to her in the same casual manner that she speaks to Zeal, her younger brother. There is a level of trust and care between them. During one training session, she noticed Jericho was troubled, and promptly stopped it so she could ask what was wrong. It was then that Jericho delivered the news of finding Dale's corpse. Jericho was the one who handed the truth to Guila about her late father, which more-or-less led Guila to her decision to betray the Holy Knight Order. Guila had asked Jericho multiple times to tell her why she drank the demon's blood, showing that she was curious about her past. When Guila betrayed the Holy Knights, Jericho was dismayed and called her a comrade, begging her to change her mind. Guila responded by pleading for her forgiveness and insisting she had no choice. She then carried Jericho to safety, at the expense of making her own younger brother walk. She seemed genuinely concerned to see Jericho hurt, asking her to stop yelling so that she wouldn't strain and hurt herself even more; she seemed very sad when Jericho opened up about her past, watching Jericho breakdown with a hurt expression of her own. During the post-Infiltration arc, they met up outside of Guila's home. Jericho blushed and told Guila she looked cute, and Guila returned the compliment. Guila seemed heavily involved with Jericho's feelings then as well, asking her if she was okay, and trying to goad her into venting her problems to someone willing to listen. That trend continued later on, when she was watching Jericho vent her frustrations about her deceased brother on the river water; she was deeply bothered by seeing Jericho that upset. She noticed Jericho's powers manifesting before Jericho did herself, and promptly sprinted to her side with excitement. Zeal Guila loves Zeal very much, having declared that she will do anything for him, going so far as to kill individuals who harm him in any way. It was revealed that she drank the demon's blood in order to keep him safe and protected. She continues to fight for the Kingdom, this time as a better person, in order to keep that promise of safety to him. Gowther She became lovers with Gowther after the Kingdom arc, but it was revealed to be due to Gowther's brainwashing. When Gowther released her from his brainwashing, she was initially horrified, gasping in shock and getting as far away from him as she could. However, she politely rejected him, on the grounds that she was grateful that he remembered her father. She left him with a finite, "goodbye" that suggested she did not plan on seeing him any time soon, or ever again. During the Great Fight Festival arc, Deathpierce mentioned Gowther by name (along with his status as a Commandment) to Guila, and she dropped into a moment of deeply unsettled concentration. She brought back into 'reality' when Veronica asked her if she was okay. This further displayed the fear she feels towards him. Guila initially referred to him as "that person" in her thoughts, suggesting that she had been attempting to distance herself from him. However, at the same time, she was shocked to hear that he was a Commandment, and still wishes to understand what he exactly is. Battles Capital of the Dead arc *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila: Indecisive *King vs. Guila: Loss Vaizel Fight Festival arc *Meliodas vs. Guila: Win *King vs. Guila & Jericho: Loss Kingdom Infiltration arc *Howzer & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Defect from the Holy Knights Trivia *Her eyes appear to be naturally closed. *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Zeal and a tea party. **Favorite food: Meat pies. **Charm Point: Her narrow eyes. **Special ability: Baking cakes **Hobbies: Going on a walk with Zeal **Weak Point: Zeal **Dream/Hope: Living together in peace with Zeal **Regrets: Drinking the demon blood **The most embarrassing thing in her life: When Meliodas drew on her face **What she wants the most right now: Someone she really loves **She has a complex about her own weakness. **The person she respects the most is her father Dale. **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is Zeal and King. *Guila pork is a style of pork cooked only with cumin seeds and pepper. *Her name was mistranslated as Geera for a while. References }} Navigation es:Guila Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:New Generation Category:Crystal Category:Former Antagonists Category:Humans